


So Close But So Far Away - A Malum Semi AU Fanfic

by beingunpredictablewith5sos



Series: The 'Malum are goals af' Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, M/M, beside you, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/beingunpredictablewith5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has had a crush on Calum for pretty much as long as he's had crushes at all. One day Calum agrees to start a band and suddenly they're spending so much time together that Michael can't seem to ignore how he feels anymore so he pours his heart into a song (Beside You) and from there he battles with being honest about how he feels at the risk of losing his best friend, or bottle it up until he pushes Calum away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close But So Far Away - A Malum Semi AU Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first Malum fanfic I am posting here! I wrote this about 3 weeks ago now but I've been deciding if I wanted to make it a one shot or a full fic (I settled on full fic). This story came to mind after Calum tweeted this: https://twitter.com/Calum5SOS/status/633718474263666690 and I thought what if the 'hey baby' was intentional, what if Michael is secretly in love with him? And yeah this happened. It is a semi AU because events that happened irl happen in this but some details are altered to fit the plot of the story.
> 
> Any and all feedback is always appreciated :)

As Michael sat in history class, he caught Calum looking at him, he knew it was crazy to think Calum was staring at him like he would with Calum; because Calum didn’t like him the way he liked Calum, he knew that, and yet, every time he caught him staring, or he laughed a little too hard at his jokes, or hugged longer than normal; Michael couldn’t help but wonder if  _maybe just maybe_  it wasn’t all in his head and Calum did feel the same way.

 

“Hey Cal?” Michael said, trying to get Calum’s attention as they walked to lunch later that day.

“Yeah mate?” Calum asked, turning his body slightly so he was looking at Michael more as they walked

“Why do you keep looking at me, I mean, I keep catching you glancing at me all day” Michael asked

“Oh right that” Calum said, stopping walking and turning to face Michael “I wanted to ask you something pretty important” Calum told him. Michael’s heart rate sped up a lot in just a couple of seconds 

_‘Holy crap what if he asks me if I like him what if he tells me to never talk to him again, what if he says he knows I like him but he likes someone else!? But then what if he asks me and I tell him and he likes me too, what if he asks me out, what if I’m not crazy and he does feel the same!?’_

_“So I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date?” Calum asked Michael couldn’t respond “Michael?” Calum called “Michael?”_ _He repeated_  “MICHAEL DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!” Calum yelled, snapping Michael out of his thoughts; oh...it was just his imagination.

“Oh sorry dude I’m out of it today” 

“Yeah no kidding”

“So what did you wanna ask?”

“Well I was thinking we should start a band...I mean we play guitar together all the time...” Calum told him

“For real!?” Michael asked surprised, he’d been dropping hints about starting a band for months and now Calum was agreeing to it!

“Yeah, I’ve already wrote a couple songs and I think it’d be a lot of fun”

“Holy crap, yes! I am so in! Let’s do this!” Michael yelled in excitement

“Shhh! We’ll get yelled at for being in the hall during lunch!” Calum warned Michael, putting his hand over Michael’s mouth; Michael was too excited to freak out about the sudden physical contact but he felt the butterflies anyway.

“Right, shit, sorry” Michael said, lowering his tone. “You wanna ditch the rest of the day so we can go practise? I do have to learn those songs of yours after all”

“Sounds like a plan, my mum is out all day anyway, lets go” Calum agreed and with that they both grabbed their things from their lockers and began walking home.

 

As they walked, Calum showed Michael the lyrics to the songs he had wrote; they weren’t great, but everyone has to start somewhere, right? “Your guitar is still at mine from last night right?” Calum asked

“Yeah, why?” Michael asked, a little confused

“Well I was thinking since it’s such a nice day and we still need to eat lunch, why not grab our guitars and practise outside while we eat; we can go to that park with the lake and gazebo thingy” Calum suggested

“The one we went to all the time as little kids?”

“Yup, and since it’s the middle of the day it shouldn’t be too loud so we can practise in peace” Calum explained, giving Michael a small smile.

“Sounds like you put a lot of thought into it” Michael pointed out, smiling too, trying not to get too over excited at how much Calum had planned out the time he’d spend with him to make it at least a little bit special.

“I just thought if we practised somewhere we have good memories, hopefully we can make more good memories with music there too” Calum explained, looking down at his feet shyly because he felt like maybe he was over thinking it. A huge grin spread across Michael’s face and he pulled Calum into a hug.

“That sounds absolutely perfect mate” Michael complimented

“Yeah?” Calum mumbled still hugging Michael

“Yeah.” Michael confirmed as he slowly pulled back from the hug and put his arm over Calum’s shoulder, as he turned to walk forward with him.

 

After a few minutes, the pair reached the park. On one side was a long path made of concrete and on the other was a huge lake surrounded by trees and a small grassy area bordering it along with a small outdoor gazebo.  **[AN: Like this:[ http://t.co/PfUxUzpkS6](http://t.co/PfUxUzpkS6)]** “Oh my gosh remember that time we were ridding our bikes down this path and we were racing and then you face planted into the grass!?” Michael said as he continued walking, laughing at the memory.

“Remember!? I had grass burn for a week after that, everything hurt, I don’t think I’ll forget any time soon.”

“At least it gave you a good excuse to ask for ice cream and get it” 

“That’s true” Calum agreed and with that they sat inside the gazebo; lunches and guitars in hand. The pair ate their lunches, talking about nothing in particular, but they didn’t mind, after so long being friends, they didn’t need to have exciting conversation to enjoy their time together, they just enjoyed each other’s company...


End file.
